fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Air Ride Shift
Kirby Air Ride Shift is a Kirby game for the Nintendo GameCube being made by . Unlike the original Kirby Air Ride, you do not race in this game. Story One fine spring day, Kirby was strolling through the City. The sun was out, the volcano was dormant, and the ocean was calm. Suddenly, the sky became slightly darker. The clouds rolled in, blocking out the sun. Then, from the clouds, 3 bolts of lightning struck all in one spot in the air. From the center, a large ball of electricity formed. It got bigger and bigger. Kirby watched from the ground. Then the ball disappeared and in its place was a figure that much resembled himself, Meta Knight, and King Dedede. He fell from the sky and landed right in front of him. Kirby fell back from the force. Then the figure stood up and looked around, then he spread his wings and took off, soaring at incredible speed. Then he took out his sword and purple lightning blasted up into the sky. Rest TBA... Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is like that of Kirby Air Ride, but instead of racing on different courses, everything happens in the City. There are 2 modes. One mode is Story Mode, where you attempt to take back the city from Entity 12, and Multiplayer, where you can fight with other players. There is also a practice mode, which you can use to get yourself better at controlling the vehicles. There are several returning and new vehicles. Up to 4 people can play at a time. 8 if you use LAN Broadband Adaptors. *Control Stick - Change direction. *A Button - Brake, let go to Boost. *R Button - Fire Weapon if available. *L Button - Discard Copy Ability. *Hold Y Button - Enter Aim Mode. Characters *Kirby - The main character. He tries to save the City from Entity 12. *Rench - A strange, bug-like mechanic from the same universe as Entity 12. He helps you edit your machines. *Entity 12 - The main villain from another dimension. He tries to take over the city. Vehicles * - New *Warp Star - The basic vehicle. Has standard abilities and no weapons. *Winged Star - A slow vehicle that can fly very well. Can fire small, low-damage lasers. *Formula Star - A vehicle with great speed but awful turning. *Rex Wheelie - A big, powerful, grounded machine that is unable to glide. Is equipped with a fast-shooting machine gun. *Spider Star - A grounded vehicle that can move on walls and ceilings. Can shoot lasers that, instead of causing damage, reduces their speed.* *Jump Star - A vehicle with average stats that can jump instead of boosting. It is unable to brake* *Jet Star - A vehicle that increases it's charge when in the air. Can shoot average-damage fireballs. *Shadow Star - An evil vehicle that's both fast and powerful. It can also glide well. Can fire a steady stream of dark energy. *Psychic Star - A slow vehicle that, when at a full stop, cannot be hit or damaged by anything.* *Bouncy Star - A vehicle that constantly bounces up and down. If it lands on a foe, they will take much damage.* *Flight Warp Star - A sub-form of the Warp Star with upgraded flying abilities. *Arsenal Warp Star - Another sub-form of the Warp Star that has bazooka's, guns, and lasers pointing in all directions. But is incredibly slow and can't fly.* *Sniper Star - A vehicle that attaches itself to a wall. The rider then fires it's large gun at enemies that drive by. When it is on the ground, it cannot attack with it's gun or hit enemies physically.* *Bus Star - An incredibly large, grounded vehicle that can carry up to 4 people. It can be mounted with 7 weapons, making for powerful offense and defense. It has a very low charge and turn.* *Swerve Star - A vehicle that cannot turn at all, but has incredible speed. You charge up, change direction, then keep going. *Wrong Star - A very light vehicle with 2 paper wings. Move the Control Stick up and down to make them flap, allowing you to gain height. Cannot charge and takes very little to get destroyed.* *Art Star - A colorful vehicle that leaves a trail of purple paint wherever it goes. If you can make a circle of paint around an enemy or a group of enemies, they will take damage until they get out of the circle.* *Samurai Star - A metal disk with 2 blades sticking out the sides of it, causing great damage if they hit a foe.* *Tank Star - A slow, heavy vehicle equipped with a large, bomb-shooting turret that causing severe damage. It can take a beating.* *Wheelie Scooter - A slow bike that can turn very well and jump very high. It has low attack. *Cop Wheelie - A very acrobatic bike. It's fast, it can jump high, and it is equipped with a gun.* *Junk Star - A vehicle that, at first, seems utterly flawed, having low speed and attack, but whenever it drives in midair, a random piece of junk will fly out of nowhere, acting as a platform. Inspired by the junk levels on SMG.* *Swiss Army Star - A small blue disk that has 2 buzzsaws on the sides of it, a drill in the front, and a missile launcher on the back.* Rest TBA... Upgrades While venturing around the city, completing quests and fighting enemies, you can drive into Rench's workshop to add parts to your machine. Be warned though, it may cost you statistics or even other parts. *Blue Paint - Increases your defense. *Green Paint - Increases your turning. *Red Paint - Increases your HP. *Yellow Paint - Increases your charge. *Spider Star's Legs - Lets you climb walls and ceilings, will cost you the bottom-related parts on your machine. *Laser - Lets you fire lasers from the front of your machine. *Air Pumps - Lets the machine jump. Discards any upgrades on the underside of your vehicle. Copy Abilities There is a certain building in the city that houses a Copy Panel. Here, you can acquire and ability to add to your offensive skills. You can use them on and off machines. *Sword - Lets you attack with a large sword. *Hammer -Lets you attack with a large hammer. *Fire - Lets you shoot fireballs at enemies. *Ice - Lets you summon an ice storm. This ability is highly recommended for the Bus Star, as it can fully protect it. *Wing - Lets you glide better and unleash a Wing Attack. *Bomb - Lets you throw a giant bomb. Rest TBA... Gallery NOTE: This gallery is for the new vehicles only. SpiderStar.jpg|The Spider Star with its legs spread. Bus Star.jpg|A top view of the Bus Star Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby Air Ride Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kirby (series)